


И снова в Ангбанде весна

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Ангбандское безобразие [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sex with underage dragon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаурунг стал случайным свидетелем того, как Саурон укрощал строптивого дракончика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И снова в Ангбанде весна

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел фанфика "Весна в Ангбанде": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1365655  
> Автор по-прежнему убежден, что драконы умеют принимать человеческое обличье.

Глаурунг шумно вздохнул во сне и повернулся на другой бок, медленно перекатывая свое громадное грузное тело с одной груды драгоценностей на другую; монеты, застрявшие в его чешуе, с мелодичным звоном посыпались на пол. Глаурунг с наслаждением зарылся лапами в колкую гору сапфиров, вытянул хвост, обвив им сундук с награбленными эльфийскими сокровищами, и вознамерился было вновь погрузиться в свою обычную дрему, но странное чувство, едва уловимое, как мимолетный отблеск на одной из граней самоцвета, заставило Глаурунга настороженно принюхаться.

В сокровищнице всё было по-прежнему: вспыхивало пронзительно-свежим ароматом серебро, у самого пола стелился тяжелый, медовый запах золота, от груд драгоценностей веяло бодрящим цитрусовым ароматом изумрудов и винным запахом рубинов; к сильному неприятному запаху стали клинков примешивался сладковатый аромат крови, когда-то брызгавшей на оружие. Глаурунг невольно облизнулся.

Он нехотя приоткрыл один глаз, недоумевая, в чем заключается причина его беспокойства: ни один незваный гость не проник в его палаты, ни одна драгоценность не пропала; Глаурунг слышал, как вибрируют самоцветы и поет металл, и в этой песне, тешащей его слух вот уже много лет, он различал голос каждой, даже самой незначительной вещицы. Но все-таки что-то изменилось: Глаурунг ощущал это всем своим существом, словно откуда-то издалека донеслось до него давно забытое слово, или из глубин его затопленной мраком, запутанной, как лабиринт, драконьей памяти всплыло неясное воспоминание…

Глаурунг тяжело перевернулся на живот, сбив хвостом вершину с горы золотых монет. Открыв и второй глаз – не полностью, а лишь чуть-чуть приподняв веко – Глаурунг обвел взглядом сокровищницу. Теперь он понял, _что_ заставило его проснуться: из единственного окна, рассеивая вечный полумрак его логова, лился яркий солнечный свет. То был не свет морозного зимнего дня и не молочно-белый колдовской свет луны – нет, то сияло ласковое весеннее солнце. Медленно подняв к окну большую тяжелую голову, Глаурунг ощутил, как в сокровищницу проникает свежий ветерок, напитанный ароматами цветов, воды и трав.

Глаурунг фыркнул. Он привык к духоте своего обиталища, где к резкому, терпкому запаху рептилии примешивались столь любимые им запахи металла и самоцветов; кроме того, Глаурунгу не нравилось, как выглядят его сокровища в чистом свете солнца: они становились тусклыми и невзрачными, тогда как в отблесках пламени играли всеми цветами радуги. Глаурунг еще раз покосился на окно, еще раз шумно фыркнул и смежил веки, с поистине драконьей мудростью рассудив, что наилучшим решением этой небольшой досадной проблемы будет заснуть и проспать до тех пор, пока надоедливое солнце не склонится к западу, и ненаглядные глаурунговы драгоценности не засверкают в кровавых отсветах заката.

Глаурунг устроился поудобнее, погрузившись в прохладу сокровищ, приятно холодивших тело. Он уже начал видеть первый сон, в котором повелитель Мелькор надевал на него свою корону с этими славными, милыми, совсем-совсем живыми эльфийскими камушками, на которые Глаурунг уже так давно заглядывался… (надо заметить, сны у Глаурунга были поразительно однообразны), когда почувствовал, что его лапу приятно покалывает что-то крупное и, судя по ощущениям Глаурунга, невероятно прекрасное. Не открывая глаз, он сжал драгоценность в лапе и задумчиво погладил ее, чувствуя, как самоцвет отзывается на его прикосновение подобно чуткому телу любовника. Глаурунг заинтересовался; он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на находку.

Он узнал ее сразу, как только взглянул: да, это была брошь повелителя Саурона, та самая чудесная брошь, которую Глаурунг когда-то у него выпросил. И то ли виной тому был упоительный запах весны, проникавший из окна, волнующий и зовущий на вольные цветущие просторы, то ли Глаурунг просто находился в приятном расположении духа после сна об «эльфийских камушках» – как бы то ни было, величайший из драконов вдруг улыбнулся, припомнив далекие дни своей юности, когда золото и самоцветы занимали его не так сильно, как сейчас… вернее, когда его занимали _не только_ золото и самоцветы, а иные наслаждения доставляли почти столько же радости, сколько и новая драгоценность.

Глаурунг подполз к окну, прошуршав чешуйчатым брюхом по россыпям монет. Подняв брошь к свету, он повертел ее так и этак, рассматривая ее своим бездонным золотым глазом, – брошь вспыхивала, искрилась, пламенела зеленым огнем даже в невыгодном – по мнению дракона – свете утреннего солнца, и рассыпала вокруг веселые изумрудные блики, целыми снопами отражающиеся от золотой чешуи Глаурунга. Глаурунг вспомнил, как такие же искорки вспыхивали в глазах повелителя Саурона, когда тот смотрел на него, – восхитительные зеленые искорки, всегда напоминавшие дракону сверкание изумрудов… Повелитель Саурон называл Глаурунга «своей ящеркой» и смотрел на него точь-в-точь так, как Глаурунг смотрит сейчас на особо дорогие его сердцу сокровища… Глаурунг еще раз повернул брошь, заставив ее вспыхнуть ослепительным зеленым пламенем. С удивлением он почувствовал, как по телу разливается уже забытое им томление: глаза дракона, привыкшие к полумраку сокровищницы, слепило весеннее солнце, из окна доносился упоительно-сладкий аромат цветов и свежих трав, восторженно щебетали птицы, и Глаурунг вдруг ощутил – всем своим существом – что в Ангбанд пришла весна.

Он фыркнул, даже самому себе не желая признаться, что его, Великого Червя, Пращура драконов, могла взволновать какая-то там смена сезонов; но от окна все-таки не уполз, а остался лежать под столбом света, нежась в солнечных лучах. Сквозь птичий гомон Глаурунг различил чье-то возмущенное стрекотанье и знакомый вкрадчивый голос; усмехнувшись своей догадке, он приподнял голову и посмотрел в окно, но с этого положения смог увидеть только пышную массу вишневого цвета, белого, невесомого, точно облако, – ветер трепал ее, срывал лепестки, и они еще долго носились в воздухе, как крохотные белые бабочки. Глаурунг хотел было вновь опустить голову на лапы и погрузиться в сладостные воспоминания о юности, нежно поглаживая брошь, но в этот момент чуткий слух дракона уловил неясный шум, шепот, треск разрываемой одежды, а вслед за этим – новый поток стрекотания, еще более громкого и яростного. Любопытство в Глаурунге пересилило его обычную лень; он приподнялся, с трудом подтянул свое громадное тело к окну и, толкнув носом ставни, высунулся наружу.

В тот же миг на него обрушился внешний мир – весенний, цветущий, щебечущий, сияющий обновленным светом; тысячи звуков и запахов, тысячи красок и отблесков, тысячи неуловимых вибраций воздуха вспыхнули перед Глаурунгом, и несколько мгновений он купался в них, как когда-то в юности купался в холодном горном озере, ныряя с головой и поднимая тучи брызг… Его, привыкшего к нерушимой стройной гармонии сокровищницы, оглушило это пестрое, _шумное_ разнообразие; забыв о причине своего любопытства, он жадно вглядывался, вслушивался, внюхивался, постепенно припоминая себя самого – того юного дракончика, что сбегал из Ангбанда и устремлялся навстречу солнцу и ветру, наслаждаясь растущей своей мощью и ослепительным чувством бескрайней свободы.

Внезапно что-то заставило Глаурунга вынырнуть из разноцветной круговерти воспоминаний. Он вытянул длинную шею, высовываясь из окна еще дальше, и вскоре заметил какую-то возню в глубине сада. Сфокусировав взгляд, Глаурунг увидел беседку, утопавшую в вишневом цвете; в тот миг, когда Глаурунг понял, что помнит, помнит эту беседку, и эти деревья вокруг, и даже эти узоры на куполе, из беседки вылетел тощенький (Глаурунг так и определил про себя – _«тощенький»_ ) высокий подросток, зло крикнул что-то через плечо и, приняв свой собственный драконий облик, взмыл в воздух.

Теперь Глаурунг его узнал – да и как было не узнать Анкалагона, первого крылатого дракона, новое изобретение Мелькора и его главное тайное оружие! Глаурунг проследил за неровным, рваным полетом юного дракона и пренебрежительно фыркнул: черный, поджарый, длинномордый дракончик кружил над садом, в ярости сбивая вишневый цвет и пыхая облачками дыма, в которых лишь изредка проскакивали искры. И это – достояние Ангбанда? Подумать только – крылатое недоразумение, бесцельно нарезавшее круги над садом, – его, Глаурунга, отпрыск!

По правде сказать, будучи Отцом драконов, Глаурунг давно потерял счет поколениям своего потомства, да, впрочем, и не трудился их считать, ибо величайшему из драконов всегда было глубоко безразлично, что там за змееныши вылупляются в пещерах Тангородрима. Но Анкалагон был знаменитостью – такой же знаменитостью, какой в прежние времена был сам Глаурунг, – и Великий Червь втайне от самого себя ревниво наблюдал за успехами юного соперника. В чем именно Анкалагон с ним соперничал, Глаурунг и сам не смог бы толком ответить; «новое оружие Ангбанда» росло необычайно злобным – даже для дракона – и абсолютно неуправляемым существом, обуздать которое мог один лишь повелитель Мелькор; с каждым годом Анкалагон всё больше и больше обнаруживал страстную любовь к разрушению и полное безразличие к сокровищам (последнее, по мнению Глаурунга, не могло не настораживать), но, несмотря на это – что в особенности возмущало Глаурунга – пользовался бесконечным расположением повелителя Мелькора. Нужно ли говорить, что этот тощенький головастик… скажем так, _огорчал_ величайшего из драконов?

Вот и сейчас Анкалагон носился над садом, а Глаурунг удовлетворенно подмечал, как неуклюже тот развернулся, как чуть не врезался в дерево и как уже в который раз плюнул дымом вместо пламени. Сам Анкалагон, похоже, Глаурунга не замечал – он косил одуревшим от злобы черным глазом и не видел ничего вокруг, ослепленный очередным приступом ярости. Анкалагон разевал пасть, словно намеревался спалить весь Ангбанд, и свирепел еще больше, когда вместо огня в его горле рождались всего лишь жалкие искры.

Наконец он выдохся. Сложив крылья, юный дракон устремился вниз, натолкнулся на вишню, скатился по ней, обломав пару веток, и рухнул на траву в вихре цветочных лепестков. Раздраженно пыхнув напоследок струйкой дыма и стряхнув с себя лепестки, Анкалагон вполз обратно в беседку, всё еще нервно колотя по земле хвостом.

Глаурунг вновь услышал знакомый голос. За полупрозрачными шелками, укрывавшими беседку, он видел лишь силуэт говорившего, но безошибочно узнал эти вкрадчивые, ласковые интонации:

\- Налетался? Ну-ну, не надо, нетопырёныш мой, я уже не сержусь. И зачем надо было кусаться, а? Зачем кусался?

\- А зачем ты меня сравнивал с этой старой ящерицей? – возмущенно отозвался второй голос, срываясь на фальцет. Глаурунг раздул ноздри, догадавшись, кого Анкалагон назвал «старой ящерицей». Ну, «нетопырёныш», ты еще узнаешь, на что способны старые ящерицы!..

Налетел ветер, растрепав пышные белые кудри вишен; он взметнул шелк с беседки, и на краткий миг глазам Глаурунга открылась соблазнительная картина: повелитель Саурон, возлежащий на пурпурных подушках, ничуть не изменившийся с тех пор, как юный Глаурунг слизывал лепесток вишни с его губ, и Анкалагон, ублажающий его с такой же нервной пылкостью, с какой не так давно ломал молодые деревца.

Глаурунг беспокойно заворочался на своем ложе из золота. Опустившиеся шелка скрыли от него тела любовников, но он мог видеть их очертания сквозь полупрозрачную, как крылышки мотыльков, ткань. Глаурунг замер, вслушиваясь: чуткий драконий слух позволил ему уловить, как с губ повелителя Саурона срываются тихие стоны, как, задыхаясь от желания, стрекочет юный дракон, как скользят по атласной коже когтистые пальцы Анкалагона и как повелитель Саурон шепчет ему что-то изменившимся от страсти голосом… Глаурунг раздул ноздри, втягивая в себя острый запах возбужденных тел, смешанный с ароматами цветов и трав. На мгновение ему ясно увиделась вожделенная брошь на шее повелителя Саурона и он сам, юный и гибкий, отдающийся Майрону с упоением молодости…

Глаурунг заскреб когтями об пол, раскидывая драгоценности. Ветер вновь взметнул шелка, и дракон вытянул шею еще дальше, стремясь разглядеть сквозь дымку белых лепестков повелителя Саурона и его юного любовника: Майрон овладевал Анкалагоном, заведя руки дракончика за спину и вжимая его голову в подушки, но тот все равно шипел, оскаливал мелкие острые зубки и норовил извернуться и цапнуть Саурона за руку. Однако Саурон, похоже, уже не замечал этого: он вбивался в худое жилистое тело дракончика всё быстрее и быстрее, зацеловывая и покусывая его шею, на которой топорщились перламутрово-черные чешуйки, и шептал, шептал что-то страстно, прерывисто, сбивчиво, раз за разом повторяя одно и то же слово… И Глаурунг, прислушавшись, догадался, что повелитель Саурон шепчет _его_ имя.

Золотые глаза Глаурунга широко раскрылись – в их бездонной глубине на один миг вспыхнуло торжество, смешанное с уже почти забытым желанием; не в силах больше только лишь наблюдать, дракон ухватился когтистыми лапами за подоконник, подтянулся… Но окно, в которое он с такой легкостью выскальзывал в юности, чтобы совершить очередной дерзкий побег из Ангбанда или просто наведаться в сад к повелителю Саурону, вдруг оказалось слишком мало для громадного тела величайшего из драконов. Глаурунг с удивлением обнаружил, что оконный проем, который повелитель Мелькор прежде грозился забрать решеткой – чтобы Глаурунг не мог больше ускользать из Ангбанда без ведома своего властелина – теперь тесноват даже для основания его шеи, не говоря уже обо всем теле.

Однако драконье упрямство заставило его все-таки попытаться протиснуться в окно; вскоре, как и следовало ожидать, Глаурунг почувствовал, что застрял. Немного обескураженный, он уперся передними лапами в края оконного проема, подался назад и с трудом, извиваясь всем телом, наконец высвободился из оконного плена, потеряв при этом несколько чешуек и монет, застрявших в чешуе. Тяжело дыша и раскидывая драгоценности – они с тихим, ласкающим слух дракона звоном рассыпались вокруг – он медленно пополз к выходу из сокровищницы.

Но к тому времени, когда Глаурунг, проползя через всю анфиладу заваленных сокровищами залов, наконец добрался до створчатых дверей, ведущих в длинный коридор (который, в свою очередь, вел на широкую винтовую лестницу, а та выходила в еще один коридор, и так далее, и так далее…), он успел подумать о том, как будет сползать на брюхе по бесконечным ступеням, потом ползти по бесчисленным коридорам Ангбанда, выползет наружу, обогнет замок и только тогда попадет в сад Майрона… и принял поистине драконье решение остаться в сокровищнице. В конце концов, ему и из окна всё прекрасно видно.

Глаурунг, утомленный и даже слегка раздраженный проделанным долгим путем, а еще больше уставший от пути, который он представил себе в своих мыслях, вытянулся на грудах золота, погрузив в них свои лапы. Монеты и драгоценности пересыпались меж его пальцев, цеплялись за когти, удобно ложились в ладонь… Уже в который раз Глаурунг убедился, что все наслаждения мира – ничто в сравнении с этим ни с чем не сравнимым чувством _обладания_. Вот если бы еще повелитель Мелькор подарил ему те дивные сияющие камушки… Глаурунг задремал, нежась в сокровищах, – не зная, что Саурон сейчас с сожалением всматривается в его окно, все еще надеясь увидеть в нем золотистый блеск драконьих глаз.

Анкалагон тихо зашипел, содрогаясь всем телом и разрывая когтями шелковые подушки. Саурон почувствовал, как дракончик сжал его член и в следующий миг застонал, обмяк, излился Майрону в руку обжигающе горячим семенем… Саурон прижал его к себе. Худенькое тело дракончика вздрагивало в отголосках наслаждения… Уткнувшись Анкалагону в шею, Саурон втянул в себя его запах – теплый запах подростка, только вступившего в юность, смешанный с едва ощутимым запахом рептилии, от которого у Майрона сладко сжалось сердце… Ему вспомнилось, как в этой же беседке они с Глаурунгом долго ласкали друг друга, отдыхая после своих забав; как Глаурунг льнул к нему, стрекотал ему на ухо что-то ласково-бесстыдное и без зазрения совести выпрашивал у «повелителя Саурона» драгоценные подарки…

\- Ящерка моя золотая, – прошептал Майрон. Он прихватил губами нежную чешуйчатую кожицу на шее Анкалагона; на мгновение ему почудилось, что не было всех этих сотен лет, что мир все еще юн, а они с Глаурунгом по-прежнему лежат в беседке, наслаждаясь весной и друг другом…

Почувствовав, что хватка Саурона ослабла, Анкалагон извернулся и пребольно цапнул его за руку острыми зубками.


End file.
